


Lluvia

by greecehk



Series: Gay Pirates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rain, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: Encerrados en una cueva con un diluvio cayendo fuera de esta, hara que Zoro y Sanji hablen de secretos que se habían prometido nunca revelar.Pero, ¿podrán hablar? ¿comenzarán a discutir? ¿O ambas?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora, mi mejor amiga me obligó a ver One Piece y como siempre empecé a shippear todo lo que se movía. Aquí mi pareja favorita.

—¿Cómo terminé en esta situación contigo, idota?— gruñó con enfado el rubio, viendo el diluvio que caía afuera.

—Fue por tu estupidez, cocinero pervertido—gruño de vuelta el peliverde observando sus katanas, sentado a la entrada de la cueva.

—¿Mi estupidez? Si fue por tu puta culpa que nos perdimos, marimo de mierda.

—Yo nunca me pierdo. Además, fue tu culpa, si no te hubieras lastimado el tobillo no hubiéramos tenido que parar, princesita.— A Sanji se le hincho una vena de la frente.

—¿A quién llamas princesita, cabeza de alga?

—¿Ves a otra damita delicada aquí, además de ti?

—¡No insultes a las damas!

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Eres idiota?!

Ambos se miraron con furia, para después resoplar y desviar la vista bruscamente. Unos segundos después se tranquilizaron y cavilaron sus opciones en silencio.

—Supongo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí esta noche, y mañana por la mañana nos iremos al Sunny.

—Me parece bien. Entonces prende una fogata, marimo— ordenó Sanji sentándose en una posición más cómoda sobre una gran roca.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?— preguntó el espadachín enojado.

—Porque tengo frío.

—Entonces tú préndela.

—Me da pereza.

—Eres una princesita.

—Tú un idiota cabeza de alga.

Zoro contó hasta diez para no seguir con la pelea. Estaba cansado y ahora sólo le apetecía dormir. Se metió un poco más en la cueva para no mojarse y que el aire helado no le diera de lleno. Se sentó dejando a un lado sus katanas para después cerrar los ojos comenzando a quedarse dormido.

—Hey— llamó el cocinero, el peliverde suspiró con fastidio por la interrupción de su siesta antes de dirigir su mirada a Sanji, mostrándole así que tenía su atención.— ¿Cómo perdiste el ojo, Zoro? Nunca se lo has dicho a nadie.

El espadachín alzo una ceja sorprendido. Esa fue una pregunta que realmente no esperaba. En primera porque Sanji nunca se había interesado en hablar con él de esa manera tan íntima, en segunda porque le había llamado por su nombre.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo, cocinero?— preguntó interesado.

—Supongo que es curiosidad.

—Pues no quiero hablar de eso.— El rubio hizo una mueca al ver la evasiva de Zoro, pero decidió no insistir más.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en el cual sólo se escuchaba la lluvia caer. Sanji aprovecho para hacer una fogata, con un pequeño y viejo árbol seco que encontró en la húmeda cueva. La prendió con su encendedor acercando sus manos al fuego para calentarlas, ya que se sentían entumidas por el frío.

—Mihawk no era un maestro precisamente clemente. No dudaba en atacarme con casi toda su fuerza, estuvo a punto de matarme un par de veces. Pero bueno, le estoy agradecido por eso, ya que me hizo ser más fuerte.— Sanji al principio se sorprendió de oír hablar a Zoro, pero luego se sentó de manera que quedaran de frente poniendo atención a las palabras del peliverde, el cual estaba en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados.— Perdí este ojo por distraerme en una batalla.

—¿Cuál fue la razón de tu distracción?— preguntó realmente interesado mientras sacaba un cigarro de su chaqueta y lo prendía.

—Escuche a Perona gritar.— El rubio recordaba a la muchacha de pelo rosado que acompañaba a Zoro en el archipiélago Sabaody. Le extraño que el peliverde se hubiera distraído con una chica.

—¿Y por qué gritaba?

—La estaban atacando unas criaturas de ese lugar, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo le hubieran hecho daño.

—¿A ti... esa chica te gusta?— preguntó dando una profunda calada a su cigarro, aspirando todo el humo que fue capaz.

—¿Por qué preguntas?— inquirió Zoro desconcertado, abriendo su único ojo y observando al cocinero.

—Hablas de ella con cariño.

—Bueno... Tuvimos sexo algunas veces.—Sanji comenzó a toser, atragantándose con el humo de tabaco, viendo al espadachín asombrado.— Pero eso sólo fue porque ambos nos sentíamos solos en ese lugar. Yo le tengo el aprecio como de una hermana menor. Y ella siente lo mismo por mi.

El cocinero estaba procesando todo eso en su mente. Joder, que le había tomado por sorpresa esa declaración, nunca pensó que alguien tan serio y reservado como Zoro tuviera también necesidades carnales.

—¿Y tú, cocinerucho?— Sanji alzo una ceja confundido, sin saber a que se refería el peliverde.— Tú también cambiaste— se explicó al ver la cara del otro—, ahora tapas tu ojo derecho, y te dejaste crecer la barba y la perilla.

El rubio lo miro un momento, nunca se imagino que Zoro se percatara también de los pequeños cambios que se había hecho.

—Bueno, realmente cambie interior y exteriormente— dijo Sanji dando una calada a su cigarro y sentándose de una manera más cómoda, ya que su tobillo comenzaba a dolerle ligeramente.

—¿Interior? Pero si sigues siendo el mismo cocinero pervertido.— La voz del espadachín tenía un toque burlón.

—Esa isla me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas, de las que no hubiera querido enterarme nunca— masculló, vio como el peliverde no lo interrumpía, y cualquier toque de burla se había esfumado de su rostro al ver que estaba hablando en serio.— Zoro.

—¿Qué?

—Soy gay.

Hubo un silecio durante unos segundos, en los que el rubio bajo la vista y apago el cigarro contra el suelo, esperando que Zoro se riera o mofara de él.

—¿Y eso qué?— preguntó el peliverde en tono tranquilo, como si no le hubiera dicho nada importante.

—¿Cómo qué eso qué?— la voz de Sanji se escucho más confundida que indignada.

—No veo nada malo en eso— aclaró alzando los hombros en un gesto desinteresado. Sanji dio un suspiro de alivio antes de seguir hablando.

—¿Y sí...?— el rubio titubeó y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo calientes sus mejillas, tomando valor para lo que diría, esta vez sin apartar la mirada.— ¿Y sí te dijera que en estos dos años también me di cuenta de que... estoy enamorado de ti?

Zoro se le quedo viendo fijamente unos segundos, relámpagos iluminaron el cielo, para después escucharse algunos truenos, avisando que la tormenta estaba empeorando. El aire se sintió más frío, y el caer de las gotas de lluvia resonaba con eco dentro de la cueva.

Finalmente el espadachín suspiró.

—Lo siento, Sanji.— El rubio apretó los puños, lo iba a rechazar, ya nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta.— Pero no te creo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el cocinero desconcertado.— Pero, ¿por qué? Te estoy diciendo la verd...

—Tus palabras no tienen valor para mí— interrumpió. —Nami, Robin, o cualquier chica bonita, a todas les dices que las amas, por eso esas palabras en ti han perdido valor. No te creo.

Sanji se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, él tenía razón. Sin embargo nunca se había enamorado realmente, le habían enseñado que a las mujeres les hace sentir bien palabras de amor, por eso les decía que las amaba. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Zoro eso?

—Bueno, tienes razón— susurró el rubio observando al espadachín, el cual seguía con la expresión serena en su rostro— Sí es así, ¿cómo te puedo demostrar que en serio te amo?— por la cara que hizo Zoro, seguro no se esperaba eso.

—Tú... no puedes estar hablando en serio— dijo irónico, mientras se enderezaba—, esto no es divertido, Sanji.— Oh, había usado su nombre y no uno de los insultos con los que había bautizado al rubio.

—¡¿Crees que haría esta clase de broma, idiota?!— exclamó con el ceño fruncido. —Da igual; si no me correspondes, ¿por qué me humillas?

—¡Nadie te esta humillando!

—¡Tú lo haces, estúpido!

—¡No lo hago!— gritó enojado el espadachín, para después levantarse y acercarse a el rubio, tomándolo rudamente del cuello de la camisa, poniéndolo de pie también. El brusco movimiento le hizo sentir al cocinero una punzada en el tobillo, pero le ignoro.—¡No te estoy humillando! ¡Sólo quiero que me dejes de mentir y burlarte de mí!

—¡¿Por qué demonios haría eso?!

—¡Por que yo sí estoy enamorado de ti, idiota!— la voz de Zoro se escucho dolida, y Sanji quedó pasmado unos segundos.

¿Él también le amaba?

Sanji sonrió mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— declaró. Zoro vio la reacción del menor, y sin poderse controlar y con todas las confusas emociones que sentía en ese momento... le beso.

El rubio correspondió de inmediato el beso, feliz por verse correspondido.

Fue un beso apasionado, desesperado, cargado de sentimientos. Cuando termino el beso se quedaron juntos, con las frentes unidas. Se miraron por un momento, hasta que Zoro gruñó, separándose.

—Sí te vuelvo a ver coquetear con una mujer te castraré, cocinero pervertido.— Sanji no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

—Sí, sí. Pero te advierto, nunca dejare de ser caballeroso con ellas— aclaró con el ceño fruncido.

—No me molesta que seas caballeroso, sólo no coquetees.

—Trato hecho. Y tú— el rubio lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados—, no volverás a ver a Perona si no es en plan de amigos.

Esta vez fue Zoro el que no pudo evitar reír.

—No sabia que fueras celoso, cejitas— se burló, sonriendo de lado.

—Lo soy, mucho— dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien, así me gustas— reconoció, viendo como un ligero sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del cocinero. Esté se volteo mirando a otro lado.

—Oye, mira, ya paro de llover.— El espadachín giró su mirada a la salida de la cueva ante las palabras del rubio, viendo como realmente ya no llovía.

—Sí quieres podemos regresar ya al Sunny— dijo Zoro, volteando a ver a el cocinero.

—Quisiera quedarme esta noche aquí, marimo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué haremos toda la noche solos aquí, cejitas?— el peliverde tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se volvía a acercar a Sanji.

—Ya sé nos ocurrirá algo— hablo divertido, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro, acercándolo a su rostro. Se volvieron a besar, felices por como habían resultado las cosas.

—Obviamente tú serás el pasivo— habló entre el beso Zoro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué das por hecho que lo seré yo, cabeza de alga?— exclamó con enfado Sanji cortando el beso.

—Tú eres aquí la princesita delicada que se tuerce el tobillo.

—¡Repite eso y te pateare el culo!

—Prin-ce-si-ta.

—¡Estás muerto, idiota!

Bueno, así era la relación entre ellos. Aún así, se amaban; con todos los defectos que pudiera tener cada uno, eran perfectos juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantan las escenas en las que pelean, si.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
